EnderHybrid
by DaFlameDF
Summary: Sarcastic OC, named Kyle, joins the gang on their adventures, but beware, for he is an Ender Dragon, human hybrid, who does not do much! Also twin Jesse's, Jess is female Jesse is Male, because original. You can also read this story on Wattpad, just look up the user DaFlameDF
1. chapter 1

**Welp, this chapter is very short, but the next one will hopefully be longer.**

It was cold, like usual, in this dark space. 'Testing chamber' those things in white cloth called it. I have no idea what that means in their language, but in mine, it means pain and suffering. I could only understand a few of the words they spoke. However, one thing was always clear to me. When they were anywhere near me, I was sure to regret it.

I could not remember a time when I was not in this blasted place. I could not remember feeling a natural sunlight. I could not remember anything but this dark, cold, fearful place, and those white cloth wearing things. 'Subject H' was my name, as far as I knew, though I was also called 'Hybrid' from time to time.

'Tests.' Those were what they called the pain sessions. Those pain sessions that I hated with an uncontrollable rage. Those white clothed things must have hated me before I was here. I must have done something wrong to end up here, though I could not remember what. I wish I could just understand more, but those things never seemed to want to talk, even when I did make an attempt.

So, I did all that I could do – sleep, wake up, be 'Test' on, and then, try to recover enough to sleep, then repeat. That was how I lived my life, until the biggest change ever happened.

Those things were running around in a panic. They were ignoring me, for the most part. None of them seemed to notice that I was picking up on some of what they were saying. Something about a 'Wither'. I had no idea why the word made me want to attack something, but I ignored it for now. Mainly only because, they were leaving. All of them were going through the wall of light. That one place I was not allowed to go near.

They were going to leave me, and by the way they were running, they were leaving me to die alone, in this 'Testing Chamber'.

I waited what seemed like forever before something weirder happened. A purple light, one as unnatural as the white glowing ones on top of everything, was breaking everything apart. I watched as those lights demolished most of the place, until it got way to close to me for my own liking. I gasped as the purple light began to pull me up, cracking and breaking the one thing that I could have dared to call my own. One thought ran through my mind. 'I need to survive.'

I started to flap my battered wings, and I flicked my tail back and forth, trying to clear the area around me of the remains of the place. Soon, the light no longer had me, but I was still in the air, flapping my wings. I was free.

I looked up to see where to purple light was coming from, only to see 3 huge monsters covering what I could see of the sky! 'What kind of world was I brought into?' I wondered in a panic, before flapping as hard as I could to get away from those things. I thankfully out sped them, and they were gone from my vision in a small while.

I decided to fly until I was close to passing out. I landed hard near a cave, and I curled up into a ball, falling asleep almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was bright, and light meant something bad was going to happen. Light meant they were noticing me. Light meant pain.

/I snarled when the side of my cage opened, my wings and tail straight out as I hopped into a defensive position. I watched as something I had never seen before started to walk into the room with me. "Hello." It said, which I couldn't understand. It was wearing a blue cloth instead of the normal white. "I know you cannot understand a word I am going to tell you, but that does not matter. Because it is not for you to hear." I growled, not understanding the words, but definitely understanding the tone in which they were spoken. Another 'Test' day./

My eyes snapped open. I sat up, expecting to be in that room still, but seeing only the brightly lit opening of the cave, and the cool stone walls all around me. I let out a relieved sigh. I was still safe. I was still free. My stomach growled, and I figured that I should go and find out where to find food. Fish would be good. One of the white clothed things had brought some for me before, and they were nice. I wandered out of my cave, and went to find some water – not that I liked it. It felt weird on my scales, and I didn't know how to swim.

I gave my wings a break from my long flight, so I walked around, getting annoyed by the rags of the.. 'suit' is what they called it. It was mostly brown from my own blood, and I had not gotten a new one in a long time – not since I had stopped out growing them.

I soon found a small body of water, not too far from my cave. I could see some of the fish in there. My stomach growled again, and I leaped into the air, hoping that I was fast enough in the air to grab one and go. I dunked myself into the water, missing the fish by a small amount. I flew up again, growling as I waited for the fish to come back to the surface.

By the time I caught 3 fish, the light had gone away, and I figured I could eat back in my cave, so I began my trek back to my new... 'Home', was that the word? I mentally shrugged.

But when I got back to my cave, fires on sticks... 'torches?' were all around the place, and there were... people, that were their names. People were in my cave with.. horses. I looked around, trying to find a way to get around them, but finding none. I was kicked out of my own cave! I growled lowly, but stopped. I didn't want to get sent back to that room. I didn't want 'Tests' anymore. But, at the same time, it didn't look like any of them wanted to stay long. None of them had anything on them that would be useful for survival. From the smell of it, there wasn't food on any of them.

Wait... that smell... It seems, familiar somehow... what could it...

/"This, Kyle, is 'Wither', better known as Wither Sickness." Someone was telling me. "There is no known cure, and it kills very slowly. By the 3rd week of having it, even someone with the strongest immune system will be at risk of dying from a common cold." I nodded, looking over at some type of bed. Someone was sick on it. "But, there has to be a cure, right?" The same someone shook their head. "The only lead that we have, is that the cure is a part of the Ender Dragon." "But the Order-" "Yes. They plan on killing it. A waste of life, a waste of my time. The Wither itself didn't have the cure." They were rambling on now. It seemed that they liked to do that a lot.

I walked over to the person on the bed. "It's okay, we can help you!" I said, cheerily./

I blinked, realizing that I, for once, could remember something other then that room. I shook my head. The red haired person was sick! Wither Sickness was very bad! I frowned. Why should I care? No person had cared for me... only as far as I could remember. I flicked my tail. Could someone have cared for me? Been upset when I was taken? I flicked my ear. I would have to question that tomorrow, because there was no way I could possibly leave that person to die.

Considering I was a part of the Ender Dragon... Could I save them?

My thoughts were cut off by the sounds of yelling inside the cave, and I flinched back, heading behind a tree, before realizing that they hadn't been yelling at me. They were yelling at each other. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but one was really mad. I walked back in front of the tree, and as close to the cave entrance as I could dare. The guy with the ginger beard seemed mad about something. I couldn't tell what though. He waited out there for a while, before he walked to my left, away from me, but to a ladder. I watched, in silence, as he sat down, sighing heavily.

Soon, someone else went over to him, and they got into a fight very easily. I was surprised that nobody else could hear them in the cave. I flinched once more when I heard a loud 'Oink' from inside the cave, and I shook my head in annoyance. I should not have flinched at something so small. Some guy walked out behind the pig, and started to talk to him, Rueben was the pig's name. I slowly back away to behind the tree again when I (embarrassingly) finally noticed that the 3 huge black things with the purple lights were close again. Visible even through the night sky. I did my best to hide myself when the guy wearing the gold and red armor and the pig walked to the left and climbed the ladders. He joined the ginger bearded guy's side opposed to the guy with the even longer black beard's side.

I didn't care all that much to listen in anymore. I felt it in my instincts that those floating things needed to be stopped. I hated those things, and yet, it was only my second time seeing them. They had even been the cause of me being free. From what I could overhear, those things were called 'Witherstorms.'

Soon that whole group was back outside, the guy, who I assumed was the leader based on how they were acting towards him, told everyone his plan, and soon almost all of them were leaving. Everyone but the smallest guy that was wearing green armor, and the red haired girl who had Wither Sickness.


	3. Chapter 3

Day – 1

The guy wearing the green armor seemed like a bad guy, from what I could tell. He left the red haired girl, Petra I found out her name was, alone when she had Wither Sickness just so he could fight to 'fix the mistakes of his past.' Whatever that meant.

I had gone fishing again, managing to catch 5 more fish, before heading back to my cave. It was clear to me that she had not eaten in a few days, so I hoped in my mind that she was okay with fish. 4 for me and 4 for her. Pretty even. But I soon realized a few problems.

1 – I had no idea how she would react to me being there.

2 – I had no idea if she would try to get me back in that room.

3 – I had no idea if I even could help her.

I could cook the fish with my fire, but that was the only thing I knew for certain. I hoped that I could find a way to save her, but there was that one single question. Would she even let me near her?

I figured I could just... walk in very slowly, and give her the fish and bolt. Yeah, that could work. It might confuse her a lot, but... Only sure thing I had was that she was not strong enough right now to even think about fighting me.

So I marched right up to the entrance of my own home, slowly walked in, threw the cooked fish over to where I thought she was, and got out of there as fast as I could.

Phew, that was a close one.

Day – 2

The guy wearing green armor has yet to come back, and I was honestly hoping he died for abandoning a sick teammate.

But Petra seemed very confused as to who gave her the fish. So I decided to try and give her some more, but hopefully this time I could maybe stay more then 5 seconds.

So I went and caught some more fish (I was actually getting pretty good at that) and cooked them up and went to give her half again.

This time, I managed to go in for 5 extra seconds before bolting, probably giving her a clear indicator of my half-person-half-Ender-Dragon appearance.

Day – 3

She seemed to be even more confused then she did yesterday, but from what I can understand, she did eat some of the fish. I guess she doesn't like fish all that much, so I caught enough to feed myself before finding the next source of food I could find – a few chickens.

I made sure they weren't anyone's pets before killing them, and I washed myself off before cooking them and heading over to the cave. I silently entered, and placed them right next to her, seeing as she looked like she was asleep. Hopefully she liked chicken.

Day – 4

Petra seemed to know I was going to do this today. She waited for me to enter with some steak I had gotten from some wild cows.

I was just getting ready to leave after setting down the steak when she started to talk to me. I understood her tone was polite, but I had no idea how to respond. I just slowly and awkwardly backed out of the cave to go back to the tree I was living in now.

I decided to practice my speaking that night. It was horrible, and I didn't think I would ever talk the same as when I was a kid.

Day – 5

I woke up from a nightmare that I could not remember. I decided to simply practice talking until it was daylight, seeing as there were many monsters that were out and about at night. None of them seemed to try to come near me, even though I was talking really loud in my raspy voice.

When morning came, I did my now daily fishing and searching for a different kind of food for Petra. I had found some pigs, but seeing as they had a pet pig, I didn't want to give her pork chops. So I eventually just went back to fishing. Hopefully she wouldn't be mad.

I cooked them really fast before going back to the cave. I wanted to make sure they would be okay for her, because I could go look for some more stuff.

She just tried to get me to talk again. Pretty... basic things that I was slowly remembering. "How was your night?" She asked. "It was okay." I tried to get out without my voice breaking. It didn't work, but she didn't laugh like I thought she would have. She just looked sad. I just blinked and handed her the fish, seeing as she wasn't worried I would kill her, before walking back to my tree.

I think I should try to heal her tomorrow so she can help her team – her friends.

Day – 6

I did it. Today was the day I found out how to heal her Wither Sickness.

She was looking worse then I had ever seen her, coughing so much she couldn't force herself to speak. And in a moment, I could feel something rising within me, a power I had never known I possessed, and the whole cave was filled with a bright purple light that ended up surrounding her, which probably scared her out of her mind, and when it was gone, so was her Wither Sickness, and most of my energy.

I passed out on the cave floor where I had been standing.

Day – 7

Petra had apparently stayed to help me. I was expecting she would have gone and helped her friends, rather then a stranger. But I was glad she didn't. She was the first person to ever give me company without me having to ask or beg for it. For the first time in a long time, she was the one who acted like she cared about me, which was stupid. I was half Ender Dragon – something that everyone in this world hated because they thought killing it would put an end to all the monsters.

She made sure I had gotten some food before making sure I was okay enough to get around on my own, even after I had explained that I had just been worn out after healing her.

She soon let up, however, when she finally realized that I was right, I had just gotten tired out after healing her.

"My friends are trying to stop the Witherstorms." She said. "I can't leave them out there without some backup." I nodded, replying in a shaky voice "We can go after them." "But who do we go to? Axel and probably Magnus are trying to get Endermen to attack them, but Jesse and Jess and the rest are trying to get weapons that can destroy the command block." I thought about this for a while before remembering something that I had done before, in one of those tests. "I can get Endermen to attack it. Very easy." It had been way too easy, and they had never let an Enderman near me again, probably fearing my escape. "Well, then let's go to Soren's place and hope it's not 100% gone." I nodded, letting her take the lead in running over to this... 'Soren's' place. It was not very far, and Petra seemed to full of energy now that the Wither Sickness was gone, but when we left it was already close to the evening.

Day – 8

We had run past packs of monsters in order to arrive here early in the morning. The Witherstorms seemed to be doing all the damage that they could possibly do, and were trying their best to shake off the Endermen that had gotten angry enough at them to attack.

Axel, the big guy with the monobrow, who was wearing green had actually tried to attack me, until Petra explained that I was not here to hurt anyone but the Witherstorms.

"You need hep getting those Endermen angry?" I asked in my raspy voice. "Yeah." He said, not trusting me at all. I shrugged, and ran towards the Endermen I could see, and looked one right in the eyes, just like before, and made the silent suggestion that they should all attack the Witherstorms, because they were going to attack their home. The Enderman nodded, letting out a screech of anger, before teleporting away, along with all of the other Endermen in area, and when I looked up, there they were, attacking the main Witherstorm with destruction on their minds.

I smiled as Petra and Axel wandered closer to me, clearly amazed that I could have done that. I flicked my ears, hearing something that I had only heard days before. Horses, riding fast and close to the Witherstorms. "Your other friends are here." I rasped, pointing towards where they had just come into view.

"Hey wait – you look better Petra! How did that happen?" Axel asked. "I had some help from him." She said, before saying "Let's go tell them what's going on." I nodded, following them to the rest of their group.


	4. Chapter 4

"Petra!?" Jess and Jesse nearly yelled. "Hey guys." Petra said. "Last time we saw you, you were too sick to move!" Olivia said, dazed. "I can explain in detail later." Petra said, determined as she explained how I had healed her.

I blinked, before looking over at Axel, who glared back at me. I quickly looked back over to the group, feeling very out of place. Soon everyone was staring at me, and I shifted my feet in discomfort. "The Ender Dragon created a... an..." The ginger bearded guy was stuttering. "Actually, the Ender Dragon is dead." I stated, looking at him. He seemed to not believe me, but I really didn't care. I had a feeling that this guy was someone I should hate. "That's not true if you are here!" He snapped at me. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, so then a someone can't be an orphan because it does have parents, dead or not." I said, staring at him. "We do not have time for this Soren." Jess snapped, glaring at the guy with the ginger beard. "If he's willing to help us, then let him help." Jesse agreed, getting off his white horse.

I realized that Jesse was they guy that was wearing the red and gold armor before, though now he was wearing purple armor, just as Jess was wearing gray and blue armor.

Jess jumped off her black horse, just as determined as her (what I assumed, based on their looks) brother. "From here, it looks like we have enough Endermen on that thing." Jesse said, looking at the three Witherstorms. "Yeah, way to go guys!" Olivia said happily. "Now we just have to get you two up there so you can use your weapons!" The guy with the green robe said, sounding very grumpy.

All of us began to run back into what was once apparently Soren's place. The Witherstorms were still very distracted, but once they noticed we were there again, tried to attack us with those stupid purple tractor beams. (That's what Jess called them when one got way to close to Jesse and Petra.)

"We need to make a huge distraction so you two can get into that hole in the main one!" A blond guy yelled through the panic. I looked around to see that we were missing two people now, Soren and Ivor (the guy with the robe). I turned around just in time to see them run away like cowards. "Axel!" Olivia yelled, and I turned again to see that he was caught in a tractor beam, too high for anyone to reach from the ground. Without thinking, I flew into the air, and grabbed him right out of the beam, then safely set him down on the ground. "Thanks." He said, sounding shell-shocked. "No problem." I said, looking up at the Witherstorms. The two smaller ones were crowding around the biggest one, the one with the most Endermen on it.

It looked like there was now a hole big enough for a few people to get in, but with the two smaller and faster Witherstorms in the way, it would be a risk to try and get inside without flying in. I blinked. Duh!

"Hey! I have a plan!" I said, looking for Jess and Jesse, who I found with their pet pig, diving around the beams. "What is it?" They shouted back, trying to head over to me. "I can fly you guys in there, and you can take it out!" I shouted back, my voice breaking from the sudden excessive use. They nodded as we weaved our way through the tractor beams to get to each other. I grabbed onto their hands, and quickly flew up just in time to miss a tractor beam. "Hang on tight." I whispered to them as I flew as fast as I could with two people holding onto me, and eventually made my way inside the main Witherstorm.

I set them down when we were inside far enough, and looked around. Everything was either an pinkish-purple or black, and everything about this was creepy and practically shouted 'you are in danger, you should run'. I mentally slapped myself. Now was not the time to get scared. "Can you go make sure nobody else gets into those tractor beams?" Jess asked. I nodded, I was the only one able to fly after all, and flew back out of the Witherstorm, just in time to see that Lukas, Petra, Axel, and Olivia were stuck in a beam, all of them trying to make sure Lukas, who looked to be the one who had been picked up first, didn't get killed. I charged towards the Witherstorm's eye, and quickly slashing at it with my claws. It let out a pained roar, and the tractor beam for that eye went away, dropping everyone to the ground.

"You okay?" I tried to shout, but I broke out coughing. I must have used my voice a bit too much. I growled, my voice now lower and darker then before. Take out the eyes to stop those beams, and then they can't defend themselves! So I charged, dodging tentacles, fireballs, and tractor beams, before slashing another eye of the same Witherstorm. It let out another roar of pain, before doing it's best to protect it's last eye, and now even the main Witherstorm was focusing on me.

Needless to say, I was feeling very scared now.

The Witherstorms had teamed up on me now, trying to bash me out of the sky in one way or the other. I was surrounded!

Suddenly, the Endermen seemed to notice I was there, and they all let out cries of pure anger. With no idea on what was going on, I was honestly scared. I had never seen an Enderman act like this before, let alone this many of them changing how they were going to act. The white coated people always said that Endermen were consistent all the time in how they acted!

The Endermen suddenly focused entirely on pulling blocks away from the area I was trapped in, quickly making a ton of exits for me to flee. I guess I was too dazed to move fast enough for the Endermen's liking, because I was soon jumped on, and teleported back to the ground. Disorented for a moment, I could only watch as the main Witherstorm let out a loud wail that made me cover my ears. Parts of the Witherstorms began to fall to the ground in chunks, water and other blocks were crashing to the ground, people were falling... I raced into action to make sure people were only falling into the water, Jesse almost didn't. Soon the Witherstorms were no more, the Endermen had teleported away, and everyone was safe. I looked around at some of the people who were thanking Petra's group, and I noticed that some of them were those white coated people who had kept me trapped.

One of them wasn't even thanking them, he was wearing one of those white coats with white pants, he was looking around at the sky, his brown hair flowing in the wind to reveal his hazel eyes. He was looking right at me as I stayed airborne...

"Dad, when can we go home?" I asked as he continued to work. "After I finish this one thing Kyle." He snapped, glaring at his work. I backed off, looking around his office for what seemed like the millionth time. "Where's mom?" I asked him. "Your mother did not agree with my plans, and so she left." Dad said, getting up and walking over to me. Instead of saying something that would calm my nerves, he grabbed my hand. "Come with me." The demand rang in my ears as I followed him through the dark hallways of his lab.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to be quiet as some of dad's workers were busy with 'extremely important work'. "Shut up and follow me." He spat in anger. I quickly shut my mouth and tried to walk faster to avoid getting dragged along and dad's anger. It didn't work, because soon I was getting dragged and he was now grumpier then normal. "Dad, that hurts." I whined a bit, trying to pry his hand off of my own. Suddenly I was being thrown down. "Do not call me 'dad'!" He nearly snarled, as he turned around, and locked me in a room.

I was trapped, and all alone. My dad didn't want me anymore. My mom had left me alone. I had nobody... I began to cry in my new room, hoping my dad would change his mind and come back to apologize like he normally would.

I mentally slapped myself out of those memories as I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I stared at him as he glared at me. "Monster!" He shouted, trying to get everyone's attention onto me.

"Woah! He's cool! He's not a monster!" Petra yelled as the people around them began to beg them to attack me. "He helped save you people!" Jesse yelled out over the sudden cries of outrage. Jess and Jesse were doing their best to talk the crowd out of trying to kill me as I landed right next to Petra, looking over at her for guidance. I had no idea what to do with the information I had just remembered. "He's just a kid!" Petra snapped as someone got a bit too intense of describing on how they should kill me (it actually made me want to shiver based on how descriptive they were now getting).

Suddenly, one member of the crowd reached out to grab me – one of the scientists. "Let go of me!" I tried to shout, but I could only manage to get half of that out before being pulled away from the grip by Axel. I blinked at him – he was one of the last people of Petra's group that I would have expected to save me. "Everyone back off!" He yelled out. Some people seemed to realize that he didn't have a weapon, and they did the exact opposite of what he had told them.

I heard the sound of a few swords being drawn as Jesse, Jess, and Petra had made a defensive circle around me. "Okay, before this gets violent, why doesn't everyone back off, so we can tell you what's going on!" Jesse yelled.

The mob now seemed to realize that they had no weapons of their own, and slowly backed down. "Thank you." Petra said, sardonically. "Now maybe we can explain why you should listen to us?" Jesse said, though none of them put their swords away until after the story was finished, and most of them seemed like they were still scared, but a little more accepting of me. "Now that that is over, maybe we can get you home?" Olivia asked, sounding very annoyed. The now calm mob of people nodded, though the scientists only very reluctantly.

We began to walk them home, Jesse sending me to scout ahead to make sure none of the Endermen were going to be trouble. When I began to walk beside Jesse and Jess to tell them there was literally nothing in the way, someone grabbed my shoulder and whispered to me in a very familiar voice. "I knew you had it in you, Kyle." The person let go of me, and when I turned around to see who had told me that, there was nobody that was even close to me. I blinked, turning back around.

I would find out if that person was important or not later, I had to tell the leaders what I had seen.


	5. Chapter 5

The leaders – Jess and Jesse I mentally scolded myself – were happy with the news I had given them. No mobs to fight meant no extra work for the tired group of people who were ready to tell the world that it was safe.

I was walking behind Petra's group, they all seemed to be very close, from what I could gather, but I wasn't focusing on them. As we left the destruction and carnage behind, I began to finally take a look around and notice how beautiful everything out here was. Finally, with no current mission that I was aware of, I could look around, and notice how beautiful everything was!

I watched as birds flew around, some heading for trees, some pecking at the ground. I watched as some wild animals walked around, I didn't know the name of them, but I knew those small animals with large ears hopping around were good news. The air was cool now, the wind blowing so that it was cold but not unbearably so. It was nice.

It was slowly turning to night when Jess and Jesse were telling everyone to stop to set up some simple shelters. Most people had some blocks that they could use, and those that didn't picked up some of the dirt blocks from around the area.

"So where are you staying for the night?" Petra asked me, seeing that I had not grabbed any blocks, and had not started to build a shelter. I pointed to a tree, as it was similar to the one that I had slept in when she had Wither Sickness. She looked over at it. "You are sleeping in a tree?" She asked, looking back at me. I nodded. "Nope." She said, grabbing my arm, though it was a lose enough grip that I could have gotten out of it. "You're not going to hang out in a tree during what could be a thunderstorm soon." She dragged me over the the dirt hut that her group had just finished making. The guy with the blonde hair looked over at me. "Hey, we none of us really ever got to chat huh?" He asked, with a smile on his face. I shrugged. "Guess not." I said, my voice now raspier then normal. "Well, I guess we should all introduce ourselves. I'm Lukas, this is Olivia, Jesse, Jess, Axel, Rueben, and you know Petra." Lukas said, pointing at everyone. "I'm Kyle." I said, waving my clawed hand at them.

Jesse smiled over at me, before lightly pushing me into the hut. "Come on tree sleeper, we need to be rested before we bring these people back to some town." Most of them were out like a light the moment they were in the hut. The only ones that stayed up later were me, Petra, Jesse, and Jess. "So, Kyle, where do you come from?" Jess asked. I looked over at the black haired girl with the one blonde streak. "Not sure." Was my brilliant reply. "You have amnesia as well?" Jesse asked, not unkindly. "What's that?" I asked, trying to suppress a cough. "It means that you can't remember much about your past. I blinked before nodding "Then.. yes." I said, before coughing a bit. That just made them look worried. "You okay?" Petra asked me. I nodded, "No talk a lot before." I tried to clear my throat.

"Where were you that limited how much you could talk?" Jess asked, probably to what was supposed to be herself. I just shrugged at her. "Well, no matter where you came from, we all owe you our lives." Jesse said, smiling back at me. I shook my head. "No problem." "Well, it might not be a problem for you, but we certainly won't forget it." Petra said, lightly punching my shoulder. "Na, I think you might just be one of us now." Jess said, laughing quietly. "Well, we should all get some sleep. Long day tomorrow." Jesse said, with a pointed look at Jess and Petra. "Okay worrywart." Petra said, rolling her eyes. They all laid down, and I did the same, falling asleep almost instantly.

When we woke up at dawn, most of the people who we were trying to lead away from the now dead Witherstorms were not awake. And when they tried to get them up, they were threatening to stay exactly where they were. "Fine then." Jesse eventually said. "Those who want to come with us to the nearest civilization, come with us." And like that, the group was split into two. Most of the scientists stayed behind, thank goodness. But Jess and Jesse seemed very worried, so I walked up to them. "It's daytime." I said slowly, finding that it was easier to talk that way for now. "No mobs. Plenty of trees. They have some shelters." Jess nodded slightly. "Yeah, and they all can dig and build – nobody is seriously hurt anymore." "And nobody died." Jesse said, happily rubbing Reuben's head, much to the pigs delight.

"It's probably only because we have Kyle with us that any of them wanted to stay behind." Axel spoke, but he wasn't glaring at me like I had thought he would have. He was glaring behind him, at those who stayed behind. "Anyone who was there could say that all you were trying to do was help us." Petra agreed, sending her own glare over her shoulder. I blinked, surprised that they would care about me at all. "I didn't do much." I spoke, too fast for my voice to handle. I coughed again, before groaning. That was getting very annoying very fast.

"I think you just need some water – though I have no idea if water is good for an Ender Dragon." Olivia said. "Why would water hurt?" I asked, slowly again. "Well, it hurts the Endermen..." She trailed off. I shook my head. "It feels weird for them, since they were made to live in the End, not here." I ended with a cough. "So that doesn't help that we have no idea if water will hurt you." Olivia said, though she seemed surprised at the new information. "Well, you did catch fish." Petra said, thinking out loud. "But I haven't seen you build a single thing yet – let alone if you even know how to build a crafting table or a fishing rod." I shook my head for what seemed like the millionth time since being free. "No idea how to build either." "So... you fished, how exactly?" Olivia asked. "Flew up, dive down, catch." I said, trying to demonstrate with my hands. "So water doesn't hurt you." Jesse said. "That's good news." Jess finished. I decided to say nothing.

"Alright!" Petra shouted a few hours later. There, at the edge of our vision, was a town that was busy with commotion, though it was very small. I stared at it in wonder. If I had ever seen anything like that before, I would not have known. "Awesome!" I said, more at the look of the place then at finding it. "Jesse! Jess!" Someone was shouting from the woods. I turned to see that someone wearing light gray with blue highlighted armor, and the green armored dude from before were running towards them. "It's Magnus and Gabriel!" I could hear the whispers from the crowd of people behind us. "You are all safe!" The green armored dude yelled, seeming very happy with that outcome. "Is... this all the people that you could save?" The gray and blue armored dude asked, looking more at the people behind them. "No, there are more that decided to stay behind." Olivia answered that question. I took a quick look around to see that almost everyone who was a part of Petra's group were not all that happy to see them. The exception being Jess and Jesse.

Jess was about to say something, when the green armored dude noticed me. "Woah!" he shouted, looking at me with wide eyes. "Should... I be getting used to that?" I asked Petra, not caring how dark my voice sounded from it being so raspy. Petra just started patting my back lightly. I took that as a yes. "Magnus, Kyle, Kyle, Magnus. Gabriel, Kyle, Kyle, Gabriel." Jesse quickly introduced. "Hi." I waved. They hesitantly waved back. I flicked my tail in annoyance. I was trying to be nice.

"Wait – the Witherstorms!" Magnus yelled again, this time making me flatten my ears to my skull to try to keep out the noise. "Dead." Jesse stated. "And this time, they are not coming back." Jess said. "Really?" They asked, in unison. "Jess and Jesse destroyed the command block." Axel said, unkindly. "That's great news!" Gabriel said, clearly not understanding that many of them did not want them there.

The people seemed to have gotten bored with us talking, and had started to head over to the small town on their own.

"But how is there an Ender Dragon... uh, thing here?" Magnus asked, gesturing to me. "My name is Kyle." I stated, not happy about being called a 'thing'. "And he has what must be worse amnesia then yours was Gabriel." Jess said. "Just don't try to kill him, and we are good." Jesse said, standing in front of me, though he did not seem to realize he had done so. Lukas nodded, glaring openly at them. "He's mostly the reason that we are alive right now." Petra admitted. "But why? Before the Ender Dragon only wanted to kill humans!" I blinked...

Curious, the Ender Dragon, previously known for only attacking humans, is defending subject 1 from us." A voice rang out through the cage. I was holding onto the Ender Dragon's leg in fright. "This will have to be something that we look at." The voice said, though it sounded like it was meant for someone else. "

I blinked again. "Maybe that's what you think. But did you ever try to think about things from it's point of view?" I asked them quietly. Everyone was looking at me, some in shock. "You remember your time as an Ender Dragon now?" Magnus asked, confused. "No, I was never an Ender Dragon." I said, getting annoyed once more. "Then how can you be one right now!?" Magnus snapped. "Ask my father if you have so many questions!" I snapped back, my raspy voice making it sound like a threat. I coughed again, this time from both how awkward this conversation had gotten and from using my voice too much.

"So you do remember some things?" Petra asked. "Kind of? Not much to piece everything together, but enough to know that the Ender Dragon was just pissed that people were trying to go to the End just to kill her and her family." I shrugged, trying to not cough again. Jesse nodded. "Okay, so is everyone good with kyle being here?" Nobody said anything for a while. "Okay. So let's go in there, and tell that town that they are safe, and let's get Kyle some clothes that fit." He walked away aas he finished talking, Petra following right behind him. I took a quick glance around at everyone before following, with the rest of the group with me.


	6. ADVENTURE

I guess it was a good thing that the people we left behind didn't come with us, because only very few abouts of people tried to get me to leave when I entered the town – and even then more people took them out of the town. It was touching, yet very unexpected.

I also got some new clothes, some loose fitting clothing because of my wings and tail. I had to cut some holes in them so they would fit outside of my clothes because keeping them hidden under was very itchy and annoying. I was also taught how to talk a bit better by Jesse, Petra, Lukas, Jess, and Olivia. Mostly Lukas, who seemed to be the biggest book reader of them all.

2 weeks after defeating the Witherstorms, the town had a celebration for all of us, even me, which I thought was not necessary. I had hardly helped out in fighting them.

The huge Wither Star (as it was being called instead of a normal Nether Star) that had been dropped by the Witherstorms when they were killed was used in the ceremony as a conduit for bringing some redstone creation of Olivia and Lukas to life – only after Jess and Jesse made a huge inspirational speech, and Gabriel admitted that the reason I was there was because they did not kill the Ender Dragon, which caused some uproar. I had no idea why they were deemed heroes for 'killing' the Ender Dragon in the first place.

After a few more weeks, nobody openly hated me for being there, and someone named Ivor came into town. I learned that Ivor was the one who made the Witherstorms, all so that he could prove that the original Order of the Stone was made up of frauds. I had just told him that he would have been better off using a truth potion or something, and he flipped out after seeing me. He had actually drawn his golden sword before Petra had defended me. That guy has some trust issues, that's for sure. I had also remembered a few things, but I still did not know what to fully make of them just yet. Some were of long forgotten times where I was being tested on, and I was not too happy to have those ones back.

Anyways, as time went on, more and more people started to migrate to the town and built more and more homes, that I thought we should start calling it a city instead of a town. The pure amount of people fangirling and fanboying over us made us all go on more and more adventures, though Lukas had left to be with his older friends, the Ocelots. I didn't like them, and clearly nobody else did either, judging on how they acted when they showed up with Lukas. Jess seemed to miss him more then anyone.

2 months after Lukas left, Ivor decided to tip Jesse off on a temple that had yet to be looted from. And, of course, we decided that it was worth checking out. So, we were getting ready to head out.

"Hmm... It seems that Kyle here doesn't have any sort of armor." Ivor said, in his 'thinking' voice. "Yeah, I know, none will fit my tail or wings." I said, grabbing the sword I had made with Jesse's guidance – the same one I had enchanted with Petra's guidance. "Well, I think I may be of use with that aspect." Ivor shouted in his 'I have made something great, I am a genius, bow to me' voice. "Follow me!" He shouted like a child would, grabbing my arm and taking me to the armory that he had made, if only for people to stop asking 'don't you have one? You are heroes! You have to have one!'

When we got there, the normal armor stands were there, but instead of being empty, like they normally would, there were 8 different types of armor on them. "Woah!" I said, looking at the cool designs on them. All of them were different colors, and all of them had different looks. "I tried to make them so that they would fit your personality – like I had done for your... Mother and father." Ivor said with a smug grin. I turned to look at him, blinking. People were making way too many of those jokes now, and I had no idea what to make of them. "Well, go on then, choose one!" Ivor shouted, pointing back at the sets of armor. I looked at each of them for a few moments, before finally grabbing the dark blue armor with purple highlights, and a brighter purple gem on the chestplate. "Good choice!" Ivor said, once I had put on the armor with only slight struggling. It even fits! "The colors suit you very well!" Ivor shouted out, before walking away. I blinked, before heading out to find where the group was at – since we were just about to head out before Ivor said something about my lack of armor.

"Nice armor!" Axel and Olivia said, when I got back into the treasure room (the only place that we can be seen going out in public – secret entrances and exits were made for a reason, but it was not even dawn yet, so they were good). "Thanks, Ivor made it for me." I said, trying to find out where Ivor had gone so I could thank him in the first place – but when he didn't want to be seen, it was hard to find him. "Oh, we know." Axel said. "Jesse and Petra were so happy when Ivor said that he could make you some armor – heck they gave him your measurements so he could make them." Olivia smirked, like that was proof of something they all seemed to want to happen.

"Yeah, of course they would – and if they didn't I would have." Jess spoke for the first time in this conversation. "I wouldn't want my nephew to go out there without proper protection!" I let out a small groan, still not used to all of this. "Whose nephew?" Petra asked, as she and Jesse finally entered the treasure room. "Mine." Jess said, now wearing a similar grin to Olivia's. I covered my face with my clawed hands. "If they are my parents, then both of them need to talk to officials – because I am older than 4 years old." Jesse cracked up a bit at that, while Petra just shook her head. "Honestly, I am living with such immature people." "You are one of us now Petra, get used to it." Jess said. "Now come on, before we get swarmed by the paparazzi!"

We all smiled at each other before walking out into the night. I decided to fly ahead, like I normally do, as the Order's official scout.


	7. Chapter 7

It was now around midnight, and Petra was up in the trees of a jungle biome. I could barely notice her, if it weren't for my good night vision in my magenta eye. Jesse and Jess walking on the ground, stealthily avoiding as many monsters as he could. Olivia and Axel were flanking him, following slightly behind them. I looked back over to Petra, whose path was just blocked by some zombies, a few creepers, and a few skeletons that were getting ready to fire.

Knowing that Petra could have just waved her arms around at the zombies and creepers and still be okay, I dived down at the skeletons, before very quickly pulling out my sword, and slicing them up, not giving them the chance to fire. "Thanks." Petra said, seeing me. "No problem." I said, sheathing my sword.

"Come on, let's go kick some more butt!" I nodded, flapping my wings with a burst of energy, before diving back to the ground just in time to see that more skeletons were getting ready to fire at Jesse. Before I could react, Petra let out her war cry, and jumped from the tree, and landed right next to the skeletons, slicing one and sending the other one flying right to Jesse, who whacked it aside with his sword.

"Hey guys, look at this!" Axel boomed, causing us to look over at him, to see that he had two zombies in headlocks, and was slowly killing them. "One, two and.. pop!" He yelled, killing both of the zombies at the same time. "Nice" Me and Petra said, at the same time, just as Jess yelled out ,"Duck!" before running over to Axel, jumping over him, and slicing a zombie that had snuck up on him. The zombie crashed into a wall, before disappearing in a puff of white smoke.

"You guys are working way too hard." Olivia said, calmly. I looked over to see that she had set up a wall of dispensers. Olivia chuckled a bit, before elbowing the dispensers, causing them to fire arrows at a group of monsters, effectively killing them all. "You are always trying to one up us, aren't you?" Jesse asked. I was about to warn him about a zombie that was creeping up behind him, when he grinned, and stabbed it without turning to look at it, the zombie going down with a puff of smoke.

"Alright." Jesse said, when there was finally no more monsters within sight. (Or from a bird's eye view.) "For the glory of the Order of the Stone!" Jess yelled, with the everyone agreeing with her.

We all ran inside the temple, which was very cool looking, both inside and out. Everyone had gone on to do their own thing, some of us just needing to rest from the long walk and fight. Jess and Jesse were trying to flip some levers in a certain order to open something, Axel and Olivia were sitting by one of the levers, talking quietly to each other. Petra had gone to a different lever, and was talking to Jesse and Jess, trying to give them some helpful hints about the puzzle. I walked over to Axel and Olivia.

"Maybe we should tell them?" Axel was asking Olivia. "No, we can't do that right now... Maybe later..." Olivia cut herself off when she saw me walking over to them. "Oh, hey Kyle!" Olivia said. "IS something wrong?" I asked, confused. "No, everything's fine." Axel replied. In a brilliant moment, I decided to ask. "Oh, are you two finally getting together?" "What-" "No-" "There's no way-" "She's like my sister-" I chuckled at their reactions. Olivia glared at me. "You did that on purpose." "I would hope so." I replied with a smirk, before walking over to Petra, who was grinning.

"So, decided to ask them the big question huh?" She asked, looking up to me. "Oh yeah, as you can see they are still denying it." I said, in my best impression of Axel, which caused Petra to laugh and for Axel to exclaim "I do not sound like that!" I laughed a bit, before watching intently as Jesse and Jess worked on the puzzle. "Maybe you have to start at one of them, then go around to the next one, then flip the first lever again?" I speculated. "I mean, based on how Redstone normally works, that would make sense." Jess said. "But right now it's a matter of trying to find out which one to start with." Jesse finished, flipping the lever on the left.

"So, how are you doing?" I asked Petra, who was back to leaning next to one of the levers. "I'm fine, Wither Sickness free!" She said, before lowering her voice. "Don't tell anyone, but I am still getting used to the whole 'teammates' thing. And having 'people who care about me'." I chuckled. "Yeah, it's new alright." I said, looking warmly around at the group. "It's nice though." "Yeah, even when they are being knuckleheads." Jesse said, as he walked over to flip the lever, just to watch as the lava flow from the left lever stopped. Jesse blinked, before going back over to the left lever.

We watched in silence as Jesse and Jess finally figured out that they had to flip the left lever first, go the one in the middle, then back to the first, before flipping the one on the right.

"Woah, you guys did it!" Olivia exclaimed as we watched as the floor opened up to reveal a secret passageway. "I think I would have been disappointed if the floorboards didn't open up to a creepy secret passage way." Axel boomed, as we followed Jesse down the stairs. "Kind of like Ivor's creepy basement." Olivia asked. Petra laughed. "Yeah, we were a bunch of scared little noobs back then." "And to think it was only the start." Olivia said, still in wonder. "Yeah, all of that was before going through the nether, reuniting the Order, hanging out wither Endermen." I smiled.

"Woah." Axel said, noticing that there were 6 chests right in front of the end of the staircase. All of us went over to one, and opened it up. Jess had given the cake he had found to Axel, and I looked in my chest. Some TNT, Redstone, some Ender Pearls, and a diamond sword.

I grabbed it, and making sure there was nothing else in there, I closed the chest again. I looked up to see that everyone but Jess and Jesse were sharing with everyone what they had found. Instead, they were looking in wonder at two flint and steel, but they were also enchanted weirdly. Soon, the others noticed. "What is that weird enchantment?" I asked, looking at the blue and yellow glows of the two enchanted flint and steels. "I don't know" Jess and Jesse replied. "Well, try it out!" Axel boomed. I looked around, before noticing something that nobody else could see. Monsters were everywhere, mainly zombies. Suddenly, two glows, one blue and one yellow, mixed around and lit up the area, mixing to create a green glow. "Woah that is so cool!" Olivia said. "Uh, guys." I said, trying to get their attention, because now I was sure that they did not need night vision to see the zombies.

"Woah!" Jess and Jesse let out identical yelps of surprise, before running towards the stairs. Only for us all to be cut off. "You know, I think this calls for a secret handshake." Axel said, looking over at Jess and Jesse. "Yeah, like the Redstone Rap!" Olivia said, as she pulled out her bow. "I think you mean the Warrior Whip." Petra said, jokingly. "Warrior Whip!" Jesse said "And the Redstone Rap!" Jess shouted. Me and Axel nodded, before doing our best to distract the zombies, and protect them as they all got ready.

Jesse had locked hands with Petra, and had begun to spin her around, before throwing her. Petra pulled out her sword, and began to spin around, killing 7 zombies before she landed. Olivia had built another wall of dispensers, and had filled them with arrows, and once we got out of the way, Jess lightly punched one of the dispensers, causing them all to fire. We began to run back up the stairs, and I was getting ready to fly up and stop some of the mobs that had gotten onto the stairs, when suddenly, and I let out a small groan of pain.

An arrow was sticking out of my left wing. I growled, running up the stairs just as everyone else was. "Look!" Axel yelled. "Haha! The lava took them out!" I looked up to see that lava had indeed gotten into the staircase. 'Oh crap.' I thought, as I ran faster. I ran past one part, following Petra closely, before watching as lava began to take out the stairs above us. "Jesse!" Petra yelled, as he rolled to avoid the lava, only just making it through in time. It was getting harder and harder to climb up the stairs, because everything was slowly burning away. I jumped over another burning stair, before turning around a sharp corner, before stopping. There was no where else to go.

"Oh shoot!" I looked back, to see that Jesse was stuck, there was nowhere for him to run, and there was a fire quickly making it's way to him. "Climb the vines!" Jesse shouted, before jumping and grabbing the vines that were littered along the walls of the staircase. Okay, things were going good.

"Oh man, cave spiders!" Petra yelled out, causing everyone with a sword to pull it out. Now we were sitting ducks until all the spiders were dead! "The top is closing!" Axel yelled out in shock. Before anyone could do anything about that, Jess had thrown her sword, and had gotten it stuck between the two sides of the closing door, leaving a big enough space that all of us could fit out of. "That was so cool!" Axel shouted. "Freak out on the inside Axel!" Petra yelled, trying to kill all the spiders that had swarmed mainly around her and Jesse.

… But now she was defenseless. I growled, jumping up the best I could while bleeding from my wing, and slowly made my way up to her, and quickly killed a spider that had been close enough to knock her down into the lava below. I gave her my sword, and pulled out my new diamond one, knocking a spider to the lava with it, just as Jess was able to kill a spider with mine. We were slowly making our way up, and once we got to the hole that the spiders were coming from, we put our swords away, and climbed as fast as we could, Jess climbing out before me, and grabbing her sword out of the way of the closing floorboards just in time to kill a spider that had almost climbed out.

We were all panting, and I grinned. We had made it out alive. "Here's your sword back." Jess said, handing me my enchanted sword back. "Thanks." I said, taking it back. "Thanks for saving my life." She replied, grinning at me. "Oh man, you're bleeding!" Jesse said, worriedly. I shrugged. "It's just an arrow." "Well, you couldn't fly with that in your wing, so it's a big deal." Petra scolded. I nodded as Petra and Jesse walked over to me, one of them pulling out the arrow. I winced and let out a low growl.

That had fudging hurt. "Did anybody bring any supplies to heal wounds?" Olivia asked, looking around. Nobody responded. "Well, that's just great." Axel said, sarcastically. "I'll be fine." I said, looking at their eyes. "You are bleeding from your wing, and it isn't stopping." Petra said, putting her hand on my wing. I tried to not flinch. "We will have to make sure that does not get infected when we get back." Jesse said, not looking happy at the turn of events. "We can at least show Ivor those weird flint and steels." I tried to bring up the mood. It didn't work, and we began to walk back to town - only to get interrupted before going 10 feet.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, well, well. Look at who we have here." An unfamiliar voice spoke. I turned, along with everyone else, to see a guy with blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a leather jacket like Lukas' and wielding an enchanted diamond sword. "What, was that temple too much for you and your simple minds Jess and Jesse?" I growled at the guy, flicking my ear flap as two others appeared right next to him, as he jumped down to our level.

"Actually, I think we got what we came for Aidan." Jess spat, glaring at them. "Oh really? You were looking for another injured pet?" Aidan asked, looking over at me. "You missed giving it a black eye, like your stupid pig, if that was the case." He snorted. The two beside him glanced over at us awkwardly. "Hey, how about you back off." Petra snarled out, looking ready to grab her sword. Jesse stepped in front of us. "What are you Ocelots even doing here?" "Ha!" Aidan laughed. "The Ocelots were Lukas' gang. We ditched that name just like we ditched him." "Yeah, we rebranded." The girl said, looking like she was wishing he hadn't spoken. "We are the Blaze Rods now." Aidan finished for her, looking so smug. I could tell that most of us were ready to fight them, some more than others, like me. Lukas was actually a pretty cool dude, and I knew for a fact that I would not let what these creeps get away with what they had said. "Blaze Rods!" The other guy shouted happily. It seemed like he was just happy to be a part of their gang. "Shut up Gill." Aidan snapped.

"Look at you, some heroes you are." Aidan glared at Jess and Jesse, switching between who he was glaring at. "Once the Order decided that you were cool, Lukas wouldn't stop hanging around you like a tamed dog - and with how many pets you have-" "Kyle isn't a pet! He's a caring person, and a hero! Like Lukas is! Unlike all of you." Jesse snarled. "Could have fooled me." Aidan said, back to looking smug. "How much do you want to bet that the next time you go on an adventure, you lose one of those pets?" Jess and Jesse suddenly pulled out their swords, glaring at Aidan. Aidan, looking very scared all the sudden, pulls out his own sword again, and raised it slightly. Soon, everyone had drawn a weapon, except for Axel, who was more of a fist to fist kind of fighter, and Olivia, who had her bow ready, arrow drawn.

"Some hero you are." Aidan glared, seeing how out-numbered he was now, before taking a few steps back, and running away, the other two 'Blaze Rods' following. The Order put their weapons away, still glaring at where Aidan and his goons had run off to. "Those creeps." Petra growled. "Yeah, he's certainly changed." Jesse said, though anger was evident in his voice still. "I think we should keep an eye on him, as much as we can. He did just threaten Ruben, Lukas, and Kyle." Jess said, looking over at me. "I fear a dead Witherstorm more than I fear him right now." Axel said, also looking at me. "I wouldn't underestimate someone based on how they were in the past." I said, looking at them seriously. "I agree with Kyle." Petra said. "Aidan seems to b pushing Maya and Gill around now - and with Lukas no longer with the Oce- I mean, 'Blaze Rods' are not really a group we can trust." Petra rolled her eyes at the new name of that group. "But if they kicked Lukas out like they said they did, then where is he now?" I asked, accidentally making Jess look more worried. I winced at her worried look. "I don't think they would have hurt him." Jesse said, trying to keep everyone calm. "I think he would just be hurt that his so called friends left him." I said, before shaking my head, trying to get rid of all the bad thoughts that were running around. "Let's head back to town." Jesse said, trying to keep his calm.

After a while of walking back, the sun had risen in the sky, and we were now able to recognize the outside of the town's walls. "So good to nearly be home again!" Axel boomed. "Yeah, I know what you mean." Petra said, looking at the forest for a bit. We were soon back in town, and I mentally prepared myself for what was sure to come. "AH!" Someone screamed the moment we were in sight of everyone who was up so early. "RUN! Tell everyone that our heroes have returned!" A collective groan rang out among us, though we tried to hide it with fake smiles the moment nearly everyone in the town came into sight. Well, all but one of us. "That's right! The Order of the Stone is back in town!" Axel shouted, causing the crowd to emit more roars of cheers. I tried my best to not audibly groan when someone started to compare our armors, and when someone held us back because they wanted high fives from Jesse and Jess.

I let out a gasp as someone suddenly let out a scream of pain, and all of us looked to see that a very ugly looking... thing had been built right in front of the treasure room. "Not my fault!' Ivor's voice rang out, and this time I did let out an audible groan. "Ivor." I whispered, shaking my head when Petra turned to look at me. She rolled her eyes. "Hey, Ivor, causing trouble?" Jess asked, looking up at the tower. "Of course not!" He yelled back, indignantly. "He needs to tear this down! It's a fire hazard!" Some woman yelled out, looking pissed. "I live in this town too! I can build what I want, and so I built a house, with loads of LAVA POURING OUT OF IT!" Ivor shouted back at her. "Ivor, I know you mean well, but your 'house' wants to kill people!" Petra yelled back. "We have to tear it down!" The townspeople were nearly chanting. "Tear down this awesome house?" Axel asked, looking over at Olivia. "I know!" Olivia said, agreeing with Axel on something for once.

"Ivor, I know that you mean well, but your house is a fire hazard." Jesse said, before turning to the townspeople. "Tear it down." The people let out roars of agreement, and started to tear down the.. 'house'. "Good call Jesse." Petra said. But before anything else could happen, Ivor jumped down from his house and ran over to Jesse and Jess. "First it's lava houses, but what next?" Ivor nearly shouted again. "Who knows what kinds of rules you'll be imposing." "Don't be a sore loser Ivor." Olivia said, even though she sounded like she didn't agree with what they had chosen to do. "Look Ivor, I'm sorry about your house-" I tried, but Ivor interrupted me. "You of all of them should know what it is like to have rules forced upon you!" I let out a low growl. That was something I had told him only because he had, for whatever reason, had comforted me after a really bad nightmare. "Woah!" Jesse growled out, stepping in front of me defensively. Petra looked ready to draw her sword again, and even Ivor himself seemed to think that had gone too far. "I'm sorry Kyle, I should not have brought that up." He said, voice low again.

I blinked, looking down. I had no idea what to say about that. Ivor seemed to have taken that the wrong way. "Okay, Ivor, we checked out that temple you lead us to an-" "Oh man!" Jess was interrupted by Axel. "We forgot about your wing!" I shrugged. "Well, it's not-" "If you say it's not that important I swear..." Petra trailed off purposely, looking at me. I shut my mouth very quick after that. "We can patch up his wing, then we can show you what we found." Jess said. "Me and Axel will stay here and make sure the lava doesn't spread." Olivia said, waving as the rest of us nodded, and walked away, waving back.

When we got into the treasure room, there was somebody already in there, and I blinked, before smiling. "Lukas!" Petra and Jess yelled out, looking at a person who had been standing in the treasure room when we had gotten there. "It's so good to see you again!" Jess yelled, as she pretty much tackle hugged him to the point he nearly fell over. "Hey!" Was all he could say at that moment. "Nice seeing you around again!" Petra said, with a grin. "Hey, if you are my dad, then I guess Lukas would be my uncle." I whispered to Jesse, who had burst out laughing at my question. "What's so funny?" Jess asked, looking over at me and Jesse. "Nothing, nothing." I said, trying not to laugh. "You are a terrible liar." Lukas said, shaking his head at us. "Well, sorry Uncle Lukas." Jesse said, in a mocking tone. Petra burst out laughing at that, and I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore. "We can laugh at your family moments later – I do believe that your son needs medical attention." Ivor said, looking directly at Jesse as he said that. "Yeah, you guys catch up, we'll take care of Kyle." Jesse said.

Soon, we were in the area that Jess had dubbed the 'Med Bay'.


	9. Playing With Fire

"Try to stay still." Ivor snapped at me. "You try to stay still when someone is sewing up a wound on one of the-" I was cut off by Ivor shoving the needle through my wing again. I growled, but that was it. "You know, with you having scales and all, you would not think that you would need stitches." Ivor said, as though amazed that I was part human still. "Oh, I know, I'm a real mystery." I said, sarcastically. "No dragon doctor around can find out why a dragon would need skin. I mean, it's not like scales grow over top the skin, oh no. It's not like a cat and fur-" I was cut off again by Ivor once more shoving a needle into my wing skin. "A little warning would be nice." I gasped out, grabbing my left arm in my right hand and squeezing it as hard as I could. "And you being quiet so that I may do this would be nice. Now get ready." Ivor warned, giving me a moment to prepare before finishing up stitching me up.

"There, was that so bad?" Ivor asked, as he began to wrap up my wing. "No, I think that next time, I'll get hurt on purpose, because this was so fun." I rolled my eyes. "Stop with the sarcasm. You are hanging around Jesse and Petra way too much." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Done." Ivor said, as he finished wrapping up my wing. "Try to not fly for a while, and try not to move it much. If you make sure to keep an eye on it, you should be able to go on adventures still." I nodded, glad at hearing that news. "Now, let's get Jesse, and head back out there to see what your family found." I shook my head. "Why does everyone try to say that we are a family?" I asked, looking over at Ivor. "Well, you are all very close now. You hang out with Jesse and Petra the most, and they have, whether they like it or not, they care for you like you were their own child. And we all can see how they feel about each other, just as we can see how Jess and that blonde guy care about each other." I snorted at 'blonde guy'. "He has a name you know." "Oh I know." Ivor smirked. But that smirk fell quickly. "I'm sorry, about what I said before." I blinked, not really wanting to be back on this subject. "It was wrong of me to bring that up over such a petty argument." "It's fine." I said, looking at him. "Are you sure?" He asked, his voice lower than ever before – I was sure that if I did not have sensitive hearing, that I would not have an idea what he had said. "Yes, I'm sure." I said, confidently, my tail swaying from side to side.

"Now come on, I'm sure you will be very interested in what Jess and Jesse found." I said, grabbing his shoulder, and walked out of the room – that looked way too much like a hospital room for comfort.

Jesse looked like he was waiting for us for hours, instead of the 15 minutes it actually took to get stitched up. "Are you okay?!" He nearly yelled, seeing that my whole wing was covered in bandages. "Yes, she is fine now. I cleaned the wound, stitched it up, and had a heck of a time getting those bandages around his wing." "And I of course sassed him along the way." I pitched in. "So much for it being fine if you had to get stitches." Jesse said, though he still looked worried. "Well, it was mostly just a precaution. Since we have no idea how healing potions would affect him, I just did what I could." "Well, thank you Ivor." Jesse said. "Oh yeah, and thanks for the armor!" I added, pointing at the dark blue armor that I was wearing. "It was no problem – though, if I find a material that can bend slightly, I could make some matching sets for your wings and tail!" Ivor shouted, like he had an idea. Jesse chuckled at Ivor's eagerness. "Well, we should get back to the others." I said, looking forward to talking to Lukas a bit.

"So, what is it that you two have found?" Ivor asked, looking at Jess and Jesse the moment they were back in the treasure room. "We found these." Jess said, as she pulled out her yellow tinted flint and steel, and Jesse pulled out his blue tinted one. Ivor let out a gasp. "THIS IS THE GREATEST FIND OF OUR YEARS!" He shouted, making me flinch at how loud he was, before he was jumping around like a toddler would when someone were to say that there was free ice cream. "Okay, why is that?" Lukas asked, looking at the flint and steels with mild interest. "These are the only solid proof of a group of builders so old, that they were before the Order of the Stone!" Ivor shouted, though less loud than before. "Woah, a group older than the Order of the Stone?" Lukas asked, looking at Ivor, though a little skeptical. "Yes! With a single one of these, we can be on our way to find the Eversource!" Ivor yelled, his voice once again so loud that I had to cover my ears. I shot him an annoyed glance, but he seemed too giddy with this find that he didn't care. "The what now?" Petra asked, looking confused. Glad I wasn't the only one who didn't know what Ivor was talking about. "THE EVERSOURCE!" Ivor shouted again, though this time I hadn't taken my hands off my ears, so it was muffled. "Are you actually going to explain what it is?" Lukas asked, blinking at Ivor. "It is an item that makes an endless supply of precious materials!" Ivor said, low enough that I could take my hands off my ears. That actually sounded interesting, but I couldn't help but feel like this was leading to a very bad idea.

"Woah." Everyone else said, as I blinked at Ivor. "Isn't this exciting!?" Ivor asked us. "Yeah, Ancient groups, Eversources, you know I'm in." Petra grinned. Everyone nodded, but me and Lukas. "Then what are we waiting for?!" Ivor yelled again, before running to the exit. "Adventure!" We all looked at each other. "Ugh, he's coming with us?" Petra groaned, though it was more of a joke than anything else. "Well, I should probably be going now." Lukas said, starting to walk away, but was quickly stopped by four people. "Nope." "You are coming with us." "I need someone to be a buffer between me and Ivor." "Your nephew only got to see you for 5 minutes, I'm sure you can make room in your life to hang out with him more." Jesse said that last part only jokingly. Lukas just grinned. "Let's go after him." Jess said, though she seemed happier than she had been with Lukas gone. Ivor was so right, it was too obvious. We were all laughing at each other when we caught up with Ivor.


	10. Chapter 10 part 1

"Lukas, I know it's daytime, but watch our backs." Petra asked of the blonde, who nodded and started to look behind the group. "The trees are so huge! I LOVE IT!" Ivor shouted in joy, while jumping around the jungle biome that we were walking through to get back to the temple. I let out a small groan, before covering my ears once again. I was getting a headache from his shouting and yelling and screaming. "Ugh, why did we have to bring him with us." Petra asked nobody in particular. "Well, you can't deny that when it comes to knowing about our history, Ivor knows the most out of all of us." Jesse replied, though he seemed like he was also getting annoyed with Ivor's constant yelling. "And he's good for a laugh." Jess said, looking passive about everything. "That's easy for you to say, you don't have sensitive hearing." I said, finally uncovering my ears. I checked my hands to make sure my ears were not literally bleeding. "Yeah, he does tend to yell a lot." Lukas agreed. "Sometimes I think that's the only way he communicates." Petra joked. "No kidding." I said, just as Ivor began to shout about the trees once more. "This is WONDERFUL!" "Can we just be quiet until we get to the temple Ivor?" I asked him, wincing. Oh great, a headache "Fine, fine." He grumbled back at me, and I let out a small sigh of relief.

Finally we were back at the temple, and Ivor was back to bouncing around like a child. "This is AMAZING!" "It does look cool." Lukas said, though it was much quieter than Ivor's screeching. "It looks better during the day too." Jess said, looking at the temple calmly. "Well, let's go find the Eversource." Jesse said, walking into the temple. All of us followed.

"Petra, Kyle, blond guy! Are just excited?" Ivor pretty much screamed at us. "Hard to be as excited as you are." Petra replied, heading over to the center of the room, before looking at the trapdoor. "What is that supposed to mean?" Ivor demanded of her. "Nothing Ivor." Lukas said, giving him a grin. I walked to the left of the room, noticing that the area where vines were growing out from last time now had a hole at the very top. Jesse and Jess seemed to notice where I was looking. "Well, that looks promising." Jess said. "Hey guys." Jesse called everyone over.

"Well, that's new." Petra said, looking up at the hole in the ceiling. "I'll go up first." Jess said as she grabbed the vines. "We'll follow you." Lukas replied, looking at her. Jess climbed up the vines first, then Lukas, then Jesse, Petra, me, and Ivor was last. When we got up, Jess and Lukas were staring at a pressure plate that was on the ground. "Well, this looks promising." Jess said, as she stepped on it. I so badly wanted to yell out that it could have been a trap, when the wall in front of us began to shift.

A moment later, an unlit portal appeared, made up of blocks of gold and blocks of quartz. I blinked. "A portal?" "What type of portal is that?" Lukas asked, looking at it closer. "And where does it lead?" Jesse seemed to ask himself. "Wait – can't one of your enchanted flint and steels light it?" Ivor asked, looking at Jesse and Jess. "Maybe.." Jesse said, pulling out his 'key'. "Be careful." Petra said. Jesse nodded, before heading over to the portal, and lighting it.

The unexpected backlash from lighting the portal sent Jesse flying backwards, the flint and steel being thrown further back than he was. "Are you okay?" Petra asked him, as she ran over to check on him. "Yeah, I'm-" "Well, thanks for giving this to me, Jesse!" A voice snapped out. We all turned to see that Aidan was holding Jesse's enchanted flint and steel, Maya and Gill standing behind him with grins on their faces. "Give that back Aidan!" Lukas yelled at his former friend. "Why? So your leader can fall on his ass again?" "You don't even understand the power that contains!" I snarled at him. "Oh, and you do?" Aidan snapped. "More than you do!" I bared my teeth. I really hated this guy.

"How about you and your little gang just let us go through that portal?" Aidan asked, though it was more of a demand. "How about you give back what you took?" Jess snarked. Aidan let out a weak growl. "That's it! Let's make some room!" Maya and Gill both smirked before pulling out their swords, and before most of us could get our swords out, they attacked us. I let out a snarl as Gill tried to kill Jesse, before grabbing his sword with my hands, and shoving him aside with my tail – effectively pulling his sword out of his hands. "Thanks." Jesse said, as he got up. Jess and Lukas were taking on Maya, they were handling her well, so I looked around for Aidan, to see that he had beaten Ivor in a fight, and was now running towards the portal. "Let's go!" He shouted, as he ran through it. Maya and Gill ran past us, following their leader to an unknown world.

"Oh great." Petra said, glaring at the portal. "Where does that even lead?" Lukas asked, looking in horror at the portal. "I don't know, but we have to go through! Who knows what kind of trouble they are causing on the other side of this portal?" Jess said, looking around at everyone. I nodded in agreement. "They could be causing some real destruction." "Should we go back for Axel and Olivia?" "We don't have the time!" Ivor shouted. "Let's just go!" Petra yelled. We all ran through the light blue portal, and into the unknown.

I grunted as I fell to the ground. I looked around to see that Jess had pulled Ivor from the edge of the... dirt island that we were stuck on. Jesse, Lukas, and Petra had all landed, thankfully, on the island as well. "You know, you weigh more than expected." Jess panted. "I am the proportanate weight for my height, thank you very much!" Ivor snapped in between his own panting. "Everyone okay?" Jesse asked, looking around to see that all of our group was safely on the island. Everyone let out confirmations that they were okay. "Well thank goodness for that." Petra sighed.

I walked over to the one edge that nobody had seemed to look over at, and gasped. "Guys, I think you should see this." Everyone slowly turned and came to see what I was looking at, everyone letting out their own gasps of shock. "A city in the sky." Lukas said in wonder. The giant city was nearly glowing in the sunlight, the mostly vibrant yellows clashing with the light blue sky. "Wow..." I said, looking at how beautiful the city looked.

"If the Blaze Rods didn't land here, then they probably landed inside that city." Jess said, shaking her head slightly. "And that could mean that that city is in trouble." Jesse finished, looking at the city with concern now. "But how do we get over there?" Petra asked, more as a joke than anything, as she began to look through her inventory for any blocks we could use. "I have some cobblestone and some sand- sand not being useful to make a bridge." Lukas said, as he held out the cobblestone. "I have some dirt and some wood blocks." Petra added her blocks to the pile Lukas had started. "I only have some stone." I put my blocks with the others. "We just have some dirt and cobblestone." Jess and Jesse added their blocks to the pile. "Would this be enough to make a bridge that far away?" Lukas asked, looking over at me, glancing at my wing, before looking away again. 'Well, I guess that was a really bad time to get a useless wing.' I thought to myself, bitterly.

"Well, we can always take some dirt blocks away from this island." Jesse stated, looking over the edge to see what was below. "Yeah, we have plenty to work with." He said, as he pulled himself back up. "Well, lets get to digging." Ivor said. We began to dig down, through the island, and once we were literally only on one block of dirt each...

"Stop pushing!" Petra yelled out. "I'm not pushing, Ivor is pushing!" Jess snapped at her. "I'm just trying to keep away from the edge!" Ivor pretty much screamed. "It's ALL edge!" Petra barked at him. "Let's just get to building!" Jesse yelled over the noise. And soon, we were at the edge of the city, with only a few blocks left in our inventory. "Really Ivor?" Petra demanded, and I looked back at the bridge to see that there was a dirt skull beside the bridge, with lava pouring out of it. "It's in memory of my lava house. LONG LIVE LAVA!" Ivor shouted out, once again. "You're building." A strange voice said, clearly scared. "Huh?" We all turned to see that someone wearing some weird clothes was staring at them, terror in his eyes. "Yeah, we are, is- is there something wrong with that?" Lukas asked. "Yes! It's against the law!" The guy yelled out. I shifted my feet, really tired of people yelling and screaming in my ears. The guy finally seemed to notice me, and he let out a scream of pure terror, before running inside the city. "Well, that was helpful." I said, sardonically, watching as the guy ran around a corner. "Well, we can always just figure out where he went." Jesse said, trying to comfort me. "Yeah, he can't be that hard to find!" Petra said, looking at me with a smile on her face. "Yeah, it's pretty easy to tell where he's been when he was so scared, I could smell the terror on him." I blinked at them. "Well... That should make it even easier to find him then." Lukas said, clearly not as used to me saying stuff like that. I snorted. "Yeah, super easy." I said, awkwardly twitching my tail tip on the ground. "Okay, let's go find him." Petra said, as she, Jesse, and Jess began to walk into the city. Lukas, Ivor, and I followed after them, with me sniffing the air for the guy's fear-scent.

"Through there." I said, pointing at, what I presumed was the guy's house, based on how prominant his scent was there. "Okay, let's go clear some stuff up." Jess said, and we began walking around a human made pond, before finally reaching our destination. Jess gently knocked on the door. "W-who's there?" The guy asked through the door. "It's us, and we just want to talk about what's going on here." Jess said, sounding very diplomatic. "Oh, why can't you just leave me alone!" It sounded like the guy in there was... sobbing. "You don't have to open the door." I said, trying to express calmness in my voice. "But what's this about building being against the law?" "I-i-it's the Founder's rule!" He shouted, before adding in a more quiet voice that nobody else could hear. "Please don't kill me." I ignored that last part.

 **(Just like Fanfiction . net ignores the rest of the chapter. FUCK)**


	11. Chapter 10 part 2

"Thank you, we will be sure to clear that up with the Founder then." Jesse said an indisinguishable look on his face. "Just leave me alone!" He cried. "Don't worry, you probably won't see us again." I said, trying to reassure him. Jess motioned that, no, that was not a good thing to say, and I cringed. "Let's just go and see where this Founder can be located." Petra said lowly, before we all headed back out into the city.

"That was kind of a disaster." Ivor tried to say jokingly. "I scared him badly." I said bluntly. Everyone winced at that. "They just aren't used to you." Jesse tried. "Yeah, the way this place looks, they might have never even seen any kind of mob." Lukas added. I shrugged, before actually looking around. The place seemed to be brightly lit all day and night by torches. "You might be right." I began. "But we should just focus on finding the Founder and the Blaze Rods." Everyone nodded, and we split up. I decided to stay on this side of the city, now that the citizens were all heading out of their houses, and into the plaza. I walked into an alley, and saw a place that was called Milo's Inn. A very interesting place to have when it seems like outsiders are a very rare thing here. But I shrugged it off, and walked over to it. A guy with bright blonde hair was talking to a guy wearing a black hoodie.

"Yes, just give me the sticks and I will put them away." I heard, even though they were talking so that only those two could hear. 'Okay, sketchy.' I thought. "Hello." I tried, waving down the guy with blonde hair once the guy in the hoodie had left. He let out a gasp of shock when he saw me. "Oh my!" "Hey, it's fine, I'm not here to hurt you." I said, putting my hands in the air - a sign of surrender that I was taught by Jess. "Oh thank goodness." He said, putting his hand over his heart. "You scared the daylights out of me." He shook his head. "My name is Milo, what is your name there, stranger?" "My name is Kyle, and I just wanted to ask if you had seen a group of people calling themselves the Blaze Rods?" I asked. "No, I haven't, but may I ask why you are looking for them?" I hesitated for a moment. "They are a group of trouble makers, they have done some things where we come from, and we have to take them back before they hurt anyone here." I finally said. "Oh dear..." Milo said, looking at his Inn for a moment. "I... May have left out some information... but what, may I ask... was it that they have done?" "They have tried to hurt my friends, they have tried to kill my friends, and I fear that as long as they are here, they will try to control all of you, and kill anyone who opposes him." I buntly replied, staring at him. "The Blaze Rods... They were heading to meet the Founder." Milo said, suddenly talking very fast. "If what you say is true, than Sky City is in real trouble. The Founder lives in the castle, you can't miss it, just head to the plaza." "Thank you." I said, before hurrying back to the plaza.

"Where's the fire?" Lukas joked, and I turned to see that he had just been heading over to where I was. "At the castle - that's where we will find the Founder and the Blaze Rods." I said. "Oh no." Lukas looked concerned and... guilty? "It's not your fault that they have some issues now." I said, looking directly at him. "That doesn't matter right now, we have to tell the others!" Lukas said, stubbornly. I nodded, knowing that there was no way to convince him right now that Aidan's power trip was not his fault. "Guys!" Lukas yelled out, catching everyone but Ivor's attention. "I'll get him, you fill the others in." I said, before running over to him. Ivor was mainly talking to the citizens like they were infants. "Ivor, stop treating them like babies and get over here." I said, grabbing his arm, and ignoring the looks of surprise and terror. "We know where the Blaze Rods and the Founder are." I said, as I let him go. "Well that's good to hear." Ivor started. "But where is the Eversource?" "Dunno, didn't really come to mind." I said. "I mean, there is no ground here, that we can see, anyways, so they must depend on the Eversource to live on a day to day life." I shrugged. "Well, maybe you are right." Ivor said, grumpily, just as we got back to the group. "Okay, so we just need to-" Petra was cut off by the sound of a guard yelling out "Everyone, town meeting! Attendance is manditory!"

"I wonder what this is all about." Lukas asked himself. "Probably the bridge we built." I winced. "Well, we should probably listen in, but don't be seen." Jesse said, looking over at the castle. We all nodded, and went back by the alley where I met Milo. I put a finger to my lips, to signal that everyone should be quiet. "Thank you everyone for making room in your busy lives to come here." 'Wow, what a choice you gave them.' I thought sarcastcally. "I have gathered you all here for a very serious reason." "What is going on?" Ivor demanded. "Shh." Jess shushed him. "Someone has built a bridge into our fair city!" Everyone in the plaza seemed to have let out a gasp of shock. "If anyone has any information on who has done so, is to come forward immidiatly." "What is going on!" Ivor shouted in my ear. I put my hand to his mouth, hoping nobody else heard. Through my now ringing ears, I heard the Founder say "Does nobody here know who has built the bridge?" I held my breathe, hoping the guy from earlier did not say anything. I was wrong to jinx it. "T-there are outsiders here! I- they- one of them is a monster!" "Fuck." I whispered under my breathe. "Language." Jesse scolded slightly. "They know about us, and they know that we built the bridge." I said, before listening in again. "That's who I was talking about - the monster pet of the Order of the Stone!" 'Oh fucking Hell, can nothing be easy for us?' I asked myself, before relaying the information to the others. "Aidan is here, and the Founder is listening to him and his lies about us." "What chance do we have of getting out of here now?" Ivor demanded. "Probably none." Lukas responded. "Unless of course, someone made a really good friend here?" I blinked. "Actually... Milo might help us out." "Who is Milo?" Petra asked, looking over at me. "He runs the Inn that way - he's the one who told me about the Blaze Rods, and the location of the Founder." "Well, he's our only bet - so let's go and see Milo."

 **(I guess there is a limit to how long I can make each chapter lol)**


	12. Chapter 11

We began to walk over to Milo's Inn, all of us hoping that once the meeting was over, he would help them. "Hopefully nobody else notices us..." Ivor said, looking around fearfully. "Well, honestly, I think that if I stay hidden, you guys should be good... Unless Aidan sees you, then you are screwed." I said. "I-" "Are you the ones who built the bridge?!" Milo nearly yelled as he popped into view, making all of us jump. "Yes, but at the time, we did not know it was against the law!" Jess responded, after taking a moment to recover. "They are going to be searching everywhere for you, but I know a place that you can be safe. You just have to promise to never reveal what you are about to see." "What?" Ivor asked, looking confused. "Milo, I swear, we will not reveal what you are about to show us." Jess and Jesse said in unison. Milo nodded, before leading us into his Inn. "Hit the switch." He said to the guy that was behind the counter. The guy nodded, and must have flipped a switch because in front of where Milo was standing, the blocks making up part of the wall disapeared, and a hidden room was revealed.

"Come in, quickly." Milo said, before walking into the room. Everyone followed, and once we were all in, the 'door' closed once more. "Woah, nice hideout." Jesse said. "It's not a hideout!" Milo snapped. We all watched as someone, most likely illegially built something with a crafting table. "Oh yeah, because this is perfectly legal and does not have to be kept secret." Jess said, sarcastically. "In other words, it is a hideout." I said, to Milo's confused look. "Oh." Milo said, before shaking his head. "I am glad we were able to save all your friends." Milo said to me. "But what of the Blaze Rods? The ones who might be up to trouble?" "They are working with the Founder, they are trying to get to us." I shook my head to clear it of my anger. "They want us dead at this point." Lukas muttered darkly. "We don't know that just yet- we don't know what their main plan here is." Jess said, looking around at everyone. "But we do know that they want us out of the way - and judging on how mad he was earlier, we would not mind if we were dead." Petra said. "Well, if my people can be of any help, I am sure that they will be there." Milo said, as we began to follow him down some stairs. Some of the people here seemed mad that we were here, and I kept as far away from them as possible. I did not want to end up scaring them all away. "Milo, how is Build Club supposed to be secret if you keep bringing new people here?" Some girl asked, glaring at everyone in the group she could see. Thankfully I was smaller than everyone else.

"Well, these people are great builders, exellent people for our cause." Milo said before looking at us, rather proudly. "They built the bridge into the city!" Every single one of his people looked at us in shock, before they glared at Milo. "Milo! The people that are the most wanted by the city?!" Someone yelled out. "Are you crazy, we have to turn them in before the guard comes knocking the door down!" Someone else called out. "Wait, no, let's not do that." Petra said, looking around at the group like she would in a fight. I blinked, as it was easy to see that nobody here had been in a real fight before. Just some armour stands to practice on. None of them even had a sword on them - the single stone sword that I had seen was still by the armour stand. None of them were even getting into fighting positions, even though they clearly wanted to fight. These people fought in a different way. "How do we know that they can even build!" Someone in the crowd yelled, out as he pushed his way closer to us. "Anyone can just say that they built that bridge. Prove you are actually builders." He got right into Jesse's face, and I growled lowly. Petra instantly put her hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to see that she was smirking. "We can build circles around you." Jesse said, accepting the challenge.

We were all forced to the crafting tables, while Jesse and Jess went onto a stage like place, where the was a crafting table right there, waiting. I stayed close to Petra and Lukas, doing a good job at staying out of the people's view for now. Milo handed some Iron bars and blocks to them, before walking off stage. They split the materials between them, and Jess walked over to the crafting table first, and quickly built an anvil. Everyone but us in the crowd were screaming in shock, but we did clap as she took a bow. Then, Jesse decided to start putting an iron block on the ground, and I had to cover my mouth to not laugh. We all knew what he was building. The put another iron block down on top of that one, before puting two more on the sides of that one, and then pulled out the pumpkin that he had found last night, and placed it on top of the structure he had made. Instantly, an Iron Golem came to life, causing everyone to go into a panic but us. "Oh no, everyone, run for your lives! It's out of control!" Jesse yelled in mock terror, that only caused more of a panic. Me, Petra, and Ivor could not hold back our laughter. Lukas was shaking his head, possibly in shame, and Jess facepalmed, probably covering her own giggles.

"Jesse." Petra said, once she had stopped laughing. She was trying to be stern, but ended up smiling. "No, everyone, it's okay, the Iron Golem is under his control." Jess walked back onstage to say. Everyone calmed down after a few moments, with me and Ivor having to wipe our tears from laughing so hard. "That was not funny!" One person from the crowd snapped from behind Ivor. "It was if you understood the joke." Ivor replied calmly. "Okay, I admit, you are better builders than us." The guy from earlier said, over the noise of the crowd. "What is it you need from us?" Jess and Jesse had one of their twinversations, as Ivor had called them. They looked at each other for a bit, having a silent conversation with each other, until Jess said "All we need, is a way to get into the castle." The Build Club members began to mumble, and Milo walked back onstage. "There is one window, that is never locked, and has no guards, but it is far to high up, made of iron blocks. We have tried to climb up it before, but alas, there are no hand holds." All of us grinned, making Milo wonder out loud. "What?" "If you are a part of build club, you gotta start thinking like builders." Jesse said, before gesturing for Petra to walk on stage. She quickly took out the wood blocks that she had in her inventory, and walked over to the crafting table. She quickly made some sticks, then made some ladders. We all grinned. This was going to be easier than planned.

(WOAH it's been so long since I've been on here! And just so everyone knows, I did have this chapter written a long time ago, but I uhh... Never published it...)


End file.
